The Tales of the crew
by Vaati Star
Summary: Just the daily insanity of our crew, hope you enjoy our insane days
1. Chapter 1

Vs: Saxton Hale

*Vaati walks in front of the camera* Yeah this is the intro and it's a long type of one, I'm giving you what each person has in terms of weapons, class, and other minor battle notes so without further ado, also I don't own anything, let get started.

KEY

Weapon

_Custom item_

Vaati Star

Primary: _Ghost rifle_

Secondary: Dual Revolvers

Melee: _Vaati's Lighting Lance_

PDA: Dead ringer

Kidd Death

Primary: _Double Barrel Devastator_

Secondary: Scoped Revolver

Melee: _Death's Scythe_

Vinyl Scratch

Primary: Bass Cannon

Secondary: _Vinyl's Music Boom Bringer_ (Yes it's a shotgun)

Melee: Hammer

Octavia

Primary: Fortified Compound

Secondary: _Octavia's Healing Melody _(Medigun hale edition)

Melee: _Octavia's Bowstring_

Scout

Primary: Force-a-nature

Secondary: Crit-a-cola

Melee: Fan-o-war

Soldier

Primary: Black box

Secondary: Battalion's backup

Melee: Shovel

Pyro

Primary: Flamethrower

Secondary: Flare Gun

Melee: Power jack

Demoman

Primary: _Drunken Pill Launcher_

Secondary: Charge-n-Targe

Melee: Eyelander: Festive edition

Heavy

Primary: _Sasha_

Secondary: Sandvich

Melee: _Hoovy's Holiday Punch_

Engineer

Primary: Rescue Ranger

Secondary: Short circuit (Hale edition: Stuns hale when struck with pulse)

Melee: Jag

Sniper

Primary: Huntsman

Secondary: Jarate

Melee: Bushwaka

Medic

Primary: Syringe gun (Hale edition)

Secondary: Medigun (Hale Edition)

Melee: Ubersaw

Spy

Primary: _Spy's headringer_

Melee: Knife

Cloak: Deadringer

Pinkie Pie

Class: Scout

Primary: _Pinkie's speed party blaster_

Secondary: Pistol

Melee: _Pinkie's Homerunner_

Derpy Hooves

Class: Soldier

Primary: _Special Delivery_

Secondary: Luna's Royal Hallmark (basically a Buff banner)

Melee: Market Gardener

Trixie

Class: Pyro

Primary: _Fire magic_

Secondary: _Illusion magic_

Melee: _Magic saber_

Applejack

Class: Demo Lady

Primary: Grenade launcher

Secondary: Splendid screen

Melee: _Tree topple_

Fluttershy

Class: Heavy

Primary: Natasha

Secondary: _Stare_

Melee: Saxxy

Rarity

Class: Engineer

Primary: Frontier justice

Secondary: Short circuit (Hale edition)

Melee: _Rarity's Mech arm (Her version of the gunslinger)_

Rainbow Dash

Class: Sniper

Primary: _Rainbow rifle_

Secondary: _Rainbow in a jar_

Melee: Kukri

Twilight

Class: Medic

Primary: Crusader's crossbow (Hale edition)

Secondary: Medigun (Hale edition)

Melee: _Knowledge is power_

Zecora

Class: Spy

Primary: _Powder bags_

Melee: _Zecora's balisong_

PDA: Dead ringer

Everyone was in the Spawn room of Harvest, one of the 'king/queen of the hill' maps as Vaati called it; it was where they were going up against Hale. "Okay form up in groups of 3 there is 22 of us so one group will be, Me Kidd, Tavi and Vinyl" Vaati said. As everyone got into group the countdown timer started. "ONE MINUTE UNTIL HALE ARIVES" The one commentating the round, AKA the Doctor, said. Everyone found a spot around the map to start as Engi and Rarity found places for their sentry and mini sentry expectedly. "HALE ARIVES IN 3, 2, 1" Doc said. "Here he comes" Vaati said readying his weapons.

"SAXTON HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLE!" Screamed Saxton as he jumped onto the deactivated control point. Immediately he was barraged with minigun fire, rockets, and grenades. Scout jumping in and out to slap him with the fan of war to keep his rage down. But Scout cocky as he is, started firing on hale at close range, giving Hale his first, and certainly not last, victim. "AAAAAAAAAAH" Scout screamed as he received a punch to the face from Hale. Just as Hale was taunting scouts death Zecora came up from behind and delivered a backstab. Hale turned around and punched her, but the dead ringer saved her as she ran to Rarity's dispenser. Hale not knowing if she had the dead ringer or not, decide not to taunt, just in case. Hale then idly noticed as an Arrow and high caliber bullet pierced his head, not hurting as much as the backstab did. He turned around to see Sniper, Rainbow and Derpy standing near each other; Hale super jumped and raged, taking all three down, Derpy last. "You fight like a woman" Hale said. Another bullet pierced his head, but not seeing the shooter decided to deal with it later. Running around the map he came across Fluttershy, Applejack, and Twilight and he ran towards them, Applejack and Fluttershy shooting at him the entire time, he idly noticed a mini sentry and shotgun blasts join the barrage, but decided to focus on the bigger threats, Fluttershy's Natasha slowing him down considerably. Just as he was about to punch Fluttershy into oblivion Twilight triggered the uber, Giving her invuerablity and crits. Seeing as how his health was dropping fast he ran, taking down Rarity's sentry in the process. As he ran up the stairs he ran back down as a LV3 sentry started firing on him, He had full rage so he stunned the sentry. Just as he was about to destroy it disappeared, Looking around he saw Engineer and Rarity on another roof, Engi's sentry rebuilding quickly due to his Jag. Hale growled, they knew he would rage on a sentry so they made him waste and blast. Suddenly a striking pain when through his back and he punched Spy into oblivion before he could bringer up his dead ringer. Hale taunted at Spy's failure as a High caliber bullet and an arrow pierce his head once again, this time seeing the shooters. Standing next to the lv 3 sentry and a dispenser, Hale saw on the low ground a larger group of people standing near the point, Medic healing Soldier, He jumped onto the point and raged, taking Demo, Heavy, Trixie, and pyro out, Medic ubered soldier and he popped his Battalion's back up, giving everyone the extra defense needed to survive hale's fists. Kidd started barraging Hale with strikes from his scythe, Twilight healing him, when Soldier backup ran out, twilight popped her uber and helped Kidd while everyone else escaped, shooting hale while retreating.

Hale noticed his Health was at half, so after twilight's uber ran out he took out both her and Kidd, Vinyl who was blasting him with Sound was his next victim. Once again he ran into Fluttershy, but using her Stare held him back so she could escape while Zecora delivered 2 backstabs to hale, but not fast enough to save herself this time she was quickly killed once hale tuned around. He noticed how everyone sans Vaati and Octavia were in one spot, but his health was at about 10 percent. Going for broke he super raged, gained from the two backstabs, giving him faster speed and stunning everyone, quickly decimating everyone he noticed a teleporter that had just been used, someone had escaped, he look at where the Lv3 was just a moment ago, he hadn't punched it. It was not on the other roof, Engi, Vaati, and Tavi with it. Growling as he had no rage he charged knowing that unless he was stupidly lucky he was dead. "SAXXXTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOONNN HAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLEEEEEEE" And Luck favoring hale allowed him to drop straight onto the sentry, destroying it and quickly killing engineer. Seeing Octavia and Vaati nearby, Vaati brandishing his lance he taunted, cocky now that the sentry was down. "It's just you, me and MY DAM BARE HANDS" He charged, Octavia popping her uber allowing Vaati Several powerful strikes on hale, when the uber when down he punched Vaati to oblivion, Octavia pulled out her bowstring not going down without a fight, "I believe I won this round" Hale said not thinking Octavia could stop him. But she smirked. "Right behind you" she said. Hale's eyes when wide as he turned around Vaati there clutching a dead ringer in his hands, He put it away and pulled out his pistols. Hale growled, this was not good. "Bang mother f**ker" Vaati said as he put away his pistol and put his hand in a finger gun formation. Hale not knowing what happened quickly regretted not acting as a bolt of lightning came from Vaati's hand and struck him, depleting his health down to a measly 200. Both Vaati and Octavia delivered a strike to his head, one from Tavi's bowstring, the other from Vaati's pistol. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Hale said as he fell lifeless on the roof. "VICTORY! GOD THAT WAS AMAZING!" Doc said from the speakers. Both Vaati and Tavi smiled as they walked back to the spawn room, everyone waiting for them. "We did it lads and lasses, we beat Saxton Hale" Demo said in a drunken voice. "Alright time for the outro" Pinkie said, not caring about how she just broke the wall again. Everyone just laughed at her antics as Vaati and vinyl when to where the camera was.

"Hello there internet, so how was it, then again we can't really control how the fight went we just have Doc typing up how it went" Vaati said. "Just leave a review for if you want to see more of our daily battles of the insane proportions" Vinyl said as they walked away.


	2. Degroot Keepin'

Degroot Keepin'

Characters

Tavish

Sniper

Rainbow

Twilight

Medic

AJ

Octavia

Vaati

The defending robots

"Loading VR map Degroot Keep, AI's activated" Doc came over the intercom. Vaati, Tavi, Demo, AJ, Twi, Medic, Sniper and Dash all spawned in the attacking camp. Everyone looked at their weapons seeing as Demo, Vaati and AJ were stuck with melee while the others had either a bow or crossbow and melee. "Alright everyone you have 5 minutes to cap all three points, the mission begins in 10 seconds" Doc said over the intercom. When the gates opened Demo and Aj immediately walked out… and Aj dropped her battle-axe in surprise and Demo stared his eye wide open. "O me mother" Demo didn't finish as He and AJ were pelted with arrows, the robot snipers on the castle walls laughing. Aj and Demo respawned 5 seconds later looking mad. "Look we can't just charge out there, well get lit up with arrows" Vaati said. Tavi peaked around the corner and pulled back as lots of arrows nearly hit her head. Twilight put her hand to her chin in thought, before snapping. "Ah ha I got it I say we" Everyone got in a tight circle while twilight whispered her plan.

Up on the walls a robot sniper and robot scout were playing poker. The scout gave a chuckle and showed his cards. A 4, a 7, a king, queen and joker. The sniper countered his attempt by flashing his cards. "Royal Flush" The sniper said in his robotic tone, laughing. The scout bot started hitting his head on the table, before both their heads removed by Aj and Demo, who had used a rock to propel themselves on to the walls. The other robots on the wall looked at them; the duo dogged their arrows and swings and took them out quickly. While the Aj and Demo were busy hacking and slashing on the wall, Vaati, Medic and Sniper made their way to point A. Taking cover behind a wall Vaati peaked his head out… before sweat dropping after seeing that the robots were holding a mini dance contest since they didn't know their sniper support was busy getting hacked and slashed. Vaati looked at his comrades and after headshot, crossbow bolt and many broken bottles later they captured the point. Meanwhile Tavi, Twi and Dash were making an attempt at point B. Guarding the point was a robot heavy, robot scout and a robot spy, the heavy and spy playing go fish while the scout was messing with the frying pan it had as a weapon. "Do you have any 3's" The robot heavy said in its robotic voice. "No" The robot spy said. "Hey, heavy, he's lying I can see his 3's from here" the robot scout said. The heavy looked at the spy and the spy started running… right into Octavia's bowstring, cleaving it. After dispatching the Heavy and scout they claimed the point and bagpipes started playing. And everyone on the map even the robots screamed shut up to the robot demo that was playing the bagpipes somehow. "I did what I could" it said before getting its head shot off by an arrow. Whose arrow it was shall be never known. The robots started piping on the point in an attempt to keep the team off. But Twilight pulled out the special bolt she got from the locker, an explosive one firing and hitting the back wall on of the scouts taunted. "Your aim sucks" "An your about to go boom" Twilight replied as all the robots turned around and looked at the blinking bolt. "Aw crap" The same scout said, as it was closest to the bolt. One explosion later and the only thing on the point was a lot of scrap metal. "VICTORY" Doc screamed after the team quickly grabbing the point. After high fives all around the VR ended and the team left the room.

*Esp and Umbre walk in front of the camera* Hi everyone Esp here, Vaati doesn't own anything. Also props to anyone who can figure out our old names, Umbre and Esp out. *They shut off the camera*


End file.
